Die Wette
by LadyLuck1006
Summary: Blaise Zabini macht mit Draco Malfoy eine Wette. Er muss in 2 Monaten Harry Potter ins Bett bekommen. Wird er es schaffen?
1. Die Wette 1

Titel: Die Wette

Author: Jessica B.

Rating: R

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling

* * *

"Komm hör auf dich anzugeben, Zabini. Du bist vielleicht gut im verführen aber du schaffst es gewiss nicht bei jedem."Sagte Draco genervt.  
  
Draco Malfoy und sein Freund Blaise Zabini saßen zusammen im Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum und waren in einer ihrer typischen Unterhaltungen, über Jungs die sie schon im Bett hatten und wie toll sie doch sind, vertieft.  
  
"Wenn ich es dir doch sage. Bei mir kann keiner widerstehen. Ich kann sie alle haben."  
  
"Ja klar. Aber ich kenn da jemanden den wirst du nicht verführen können."  
  
"Und wer soll das sein?"  
  
"Harry Potter."  
  
Blaise gab Draco einen seiner typischen „das glaubst du auch nur"blicke.  
"Wetten ich schaff das? Lust auf ne kleine Wette, Malfoy?"  
  
"Gerne, Zabini. Was wird der Einsatz sein?"  
  
"Wenn ich es schaffe in innerhalb von 2 Monaten Potter ins Bett zu bekommen...hm ja also wenn ich gewinne bekomme ich deinen Diamanten Ring...und wenn du gewinnst bekommst du den Anzug den du so toll fandest. Wie wäre das?"  
  
"Ja okay. Die wette gilt."  
  
Sie gaben sich die Hand und Blaise machte sich in Gedanken schon einmal einen Plan wie er am besten Harry Potter verführen könnte. 


	2. Die Wette 2

Den nächsten Morgen.  
Harry, Ron und Hermine machten sich auf den weg zur Großen Halle. Blaise hatte sie die ganze Zeit lang aus sicherer Entfernung beobachtet. Er folgte ihnen rein und lies sie nicht aus den Augen. Am Slytherin Tisch wurde er schon von Draco erwartet.  
  
"Na, schon was erreicht?"fragte ihn Draco.  
  
"Noch nicht. Ich habe mich noch nicht ihm genähert."  
  
"Wart besser nicht so lange sonst verlierst du einen deiner besten Anzüge."  
  
"Ja, ja..."  
  
Zur gleichen zeit am Gryffindor Tisch.  
Harry schien nicht viel Hunger zu haben. Sein letzter Freund hatte Schluss gemacht und dann hatte er noch diese Woche nachsitzen bei Snape. Schlimmer konnte es echt nicht mehr werden dachte er sich. Hermine und Ron wussten, dass Michael Schluss gemacht hatte und versuchten ihn seitdem abzulenken.  
  
"Harry, willst du nichts essen?" fragte ihn Ron mit vollem Mund.  
  
"Hab keinen großen Hunger. Kannst du ja essen wenn du willst."  
Hermine schaute ihn besorgt an.  
  
"Jetzt lass den Kopf nicht hängen. Du bist noch jung. Du wirst noch viele Freunde haben. Da bin ich mir sicher." Sagte sie in der Hoffnung, dass es ihn etwas aufmuntern würde.  
  
"Ja, hast Recht. Aber habe wirklich keinen Hunger. Ich glaub ich geh mal kurz raus. Wir sehen uns gleich in der Klasse."  
  
Blaise hatte gesehen das Harry raus gegangen war. Das war genau seine Chance sich ihm zu nähern. Er wartete eine weile und machte sich auf den weg auch nach draußen.  
Es dauerte einige Minuten bis er Harry gefunden hatte. Und da war er. Er saß ganz alleine am See. Blaise nährte sich ihm in leisen und langsamen Schritten.  
  
"Hallo, Harry."Begrüßte er ihn fröhlich.  
  
"Hallo..."  
  
Blaise setzte sich neben ihn und sagte eine weile erstmal nichts. Harry war nicht in der Stimmung was dagegen zu sagen. Er hatte keine Lust auf streit oder sonstiges mit einem Slytherin im Moment. Er starrte einfach ununterbrochen den See an in der Hoffnung das Zabini sich wider verziehen würde.  
  
"Also...was machst du hier alleine?" fragte Blaise.  
  
"Wieso interessiert dich das so?"  
  
"Warum nicht? Geht's dir nicht gut?"  
  
"Mir geht's bestens...danke der nachfrage."Antwortete Harry kühl.  
  
"Hm...aus dir ist aber schwer was rauszubekommen."  
  
Harry antwortete darauf nicht. Er hatte wirklich keine Lust jetzt mit ihm zu reden. Aber Blaise lies einfach nicht locker.  
  
"Darf ich dich was fragen?"  
  
"Wenn ich ja sage gehst du dann und nervst mich nie wieder?"  
  
"Vielleicht..."  
  
"Okay dann frag."  
  
"Würdest du mit mir am Samstag nach Hogmeads gehen?"  
  
"WAS??? Soll das ein scherz sein?"  
  
"Nicht das ich wüsste. Also würdest du?"  
  
"Ich habe echt keine Lust auf irgendwelche dummen Slytherin Spielchen."Fauchte Harry.  
  
"Das ist kein Spiel."  
  
"Mir egal. Ich gehe."  
  
Harry stand auf und rannte hoch zum Schloss.  
_Hm...das wird wohl schwerer als ich gedacht habe._ Sagte sich Blaise in Gedanken.


	3. Die Wette 3

Harry kam genervt in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum. Den ganzen Tag hatte ihn Zabini nun schon verfolgt und ihn gefragt ob er mit ihm zusammen zu Hogsmead geht. Wenn es nicht schon schlimm genug gewesen wäre das er die ganze Woche bei Snape nachsitzen hatte. Nein. Da musste ausgerechnet auch noch er ihn jede freie Sekunde die er hatte nerven. Ron und Hermine hatten auf ihn gewartet beim Kamin.  
  
"Du siehst echt fertig aus."Sagte Hermine.  
  
"Hat Zabini dich wieder verfolgt?"fragte Ron, der sich ein grinsen verkneifen musste.  
  
"Ja, das macht er schon den ganzen Tag. Das nervt langsam. Er fragt immer das gleiche und macht mir Komplimente."  
  
Ron lachte.  
"Vielleicht ist er ja..."  
Ron konnte den Satz nicht mehr beenden. Sein lachen wurde immer mehr hysterischer.  
  
"Was...was ist er? Hab ich was verpasst?"  
  
Ron musste sich erst einmal beruhigen.  
"Also...ich meine...vielleicht ist Zabini ja in dich verknallt."  
Kaum hatte Ron den Satz beendet fing er wieder an zu lachen.  
  
"Haha...wie witzig, Ron. Ich geh jetzt ins Bett. Gute Nacht."  
  
"Gute Nacht, Harry."Sagte Hermine.  
  
Ron schien nicht in der Lage zu sein einen anständigen Satz im Moment zu sagen.  
  
Der nächste Morgen verlief ganz normal. Bis jetzt war kein Blaise Zabini gekommen und hatte ihm Komplimente gemacht wie toll er doch aussehen würde oder gefragt ob er mit ihm am Samstag nach Hogsmead gehen würde. Das war ihm auch nur recht. Nach dem Frühstück machte Harry sich mit seinen Freunden, Hermine und Ron, auf den weg zum Unterricht.  
  
"Harry...Harry warte auf mich..."rief eine stimme hinter ihnen.  
Harry drehte sich langsam um und sah Blaise.  
  
"Danke das du auf mich gewartet hast, süßer." Sagte Blaise etwas außer Atem.  
  
Ron schlug sich selber die Hand vor dem Mund um zu verhindern das er gleich hier auf der stelle laut anfangen würde zu lachen. Hermine gab ihm einen bösen blick, aber sagte nichts.  
  
"Süßer? Nenn mich nie wieder so...verstanden, Zabini?"zischte Harry zornig.  
  
"Okay...wird gemacht. Du siehst heut wieder toll aus. Würdest du mit mir am Samstag nach Hogsmead gehen?"  
  
"Du gibst wohl nie auf was."  
  
"Nein...wieso sollte ich auch. Und wie ist deine antwort?"  
  
"NEIN!!"schrie Harry und ging schnellen Schritts davon.  
  
Der tag verlief wie der letzte auch. Zabini hatte ihn fast den ganzen Tag verfolgt und ihn immer wieder das gleiche gefragt.  
Abends saßen Ron, Hermine und Harry beim Kamin im Gemeindschaftsraum.  
  
"Also Harry...wie sieht es aus? Mit wem gehst du nun am Samstag nach Hogsmead? Zabini hat doch gewiss noch nicht aufgegeben oder?"sagte Hermine mit einem lächeln.  
  
"Jetzt fängst du auch noch an oder was? Ich gehe mit keinem. Ich bleib freiwillig hier. Wenn es mich vor dem wahnsinnigen schützt ist mir alles recht. Da schließ ich mich freiwillig hier ein."Sagte Harry zornig.  
  
"Er scheint aber ziemliches Interesse zu haben."  
  
"Ja das stimmt. Da muss ich ihr Recht geben, Harry. Wer weiß...vielleicht versteht ihr euch ja gut. Ich bin mir sicher das ihr gewiss irgendwo in Hogmeads ein richtig schönes, flauschiges Liebesnest für euch beide findet."Sagte Ron kurz bevor er wieder anfing zu lachen.  
  
"Danke, Ron. Das kann ich jetzt gebrauchen. Vielen herzlichen dank."  
  
"Naja...so schlimm ist es ja auch nicht. Es ist ja nur ein Nachmittag oder?"sagte Hermine.  
  
Harry schaute sie misstrauisch an.  
"Stimmt...ich werde es mir noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen lassen. Nacht."  
  
"Gute Nacht, Harry."Sagten beide.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen verfolgte ihn wieder Blaise. Er konnte langsam nicht mehr. Der Typ schien überhaupt nicht zur ruhe zu kommen.  
  
"Okay, Zabini."  
  
"Was?"  
Blaise schaute ihn hoffnungsvoll an.  
  
"Ich gehe mit dir am Samstag nach Hogsmead...aber auch nur wenn du mich bis dahin komplett in ruhe lässt. Kein einziges Wort bis Samstag. Verstanden?"  
  
"Ja okay. Das freut mich das wir eine Verabredung haben."  
Blaise umarmte ihn und rannte davon. Harry schaute ihn etwas verwirrt hinterher. 


	4. Die Wette 4

Samstag war gekommen schneller als erwartet. Alle standen früh auf und machten sich fertig um nach Hogsmead, nach dem Frühstück zu gehen. Harry, Ron und Hermine machten sich nachdem sie gegessen hatten auf den weg nach draußen wie alle anderen. Harry konnte nirgends Zabini sehen. Er wunderte sich ob er seine Meinung geändert hatte.  
  
"Hey, süßer. Hier bin ich."  
Da war die nervige stimme wieder.  
  
"Nenn mich nicht süßer." Sagte Harry zornig.  
  
"Was immer du willst,...Harry."  
  
Blaise grinste und schaute ihn von Kopf bis Fuß an.  
_Der erste teil ist getan. Jetzt muss ich nur noch etwas rumschleimen und ich habe ihn im Bett._ Dachte sich Zabini.  
  
Harry verabschiedete sich von seinen beiden Freunden und machte sich auf den weg mit Blaise. In Hogsmead angekommen schauten sie sich die Geschäfte zusammen an und redeten die meiste zeit über Quidditch.  
  
"Ich hab irgendwie Hunger auf Eis. Wie sieht es bei dir aus? Willst du ein Eis?"fragte Blaise.  
  
"Öhm...ja warum nicht."  
  
"Super! Ich gebe dir eins aus."  
  
Sie gingen zu Isabelles kleinem Eiskaffee und setzten sich an einen Tisch.  
Blaise bestellte zwei Becher Schokoladen-Eis mit Erdbeersoße.  
  
"Also, Zabini..."fing Harry an aber wurde von Blaise unterbrochen.  
  
"Blaise. Nenn mich doch bitte Blaise, Harry."  
  
"Okay...Blaise, ich würde gerne wissen warum du dich unbedingt mit mir treffen wolltest."  
  
"Einfach so. Ich mag dich."  
  
"Aha. Na dann."Mehr konnte Harry dazu wirklich nicht mehr sagen.  
  
"Ich würde dich gerne näher kennen lernen...wenn du nichts dagegen hast."  
  
"Ja, wenn du willst. Könnten ja mal zusammen Hausaufgaben machen."  
  
"Gerne."  
  
Sie verbrachten den ganzen Tag zusammen in Hogsmead. Redeten über ihre Hobbys, Schule und noch vieles mehr. Kurz bevor es dunkel wurde kamen sie wieder in Hogwarts an.  
  
"Wenn du willst bring ich dich noch bis zum Gryffindor Turm."  
  
"Nein, nein das musst du nicht. Danke noch mal für das Eis."  
  
"Bitte...nichts zu danken. Also...wir sehen uns dann Morgen."  
  
"Ja genau. Dann Tschau."  
  
"Tschau, Harry"  
  
Blaise lehnte sich, kurz bevor er ging, zu Harrys Gesicht und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Backe.  
  
-Im Slytherin Gemeinschatfrsaum-  
Draco saß am Kamin, wie sonst auch abends, und wartete auf Blaise.  
  
"Hallo."Begrüßte Blaise ihn fröhlich.  
  
"Hallo, wie ist es mit Potter verlaufen?"  
  
"Super. Es ist bestens verlaufen. Er ist sehr nett, sieht gut aus und man kann mit ihm gut reden."Schwärmte Blaise.  
  
Draco machte ein angewidertes Gesicht.  
"Bitte, Zabini...hör auf sonst kommt es mir hoch. Du redest so als ob du in Potter verknallt wärst."  
  
"Bin ich aber nicht." Fauchte Blaise.  
  
-Zur gleichen zeit im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum-  
Ein leicht erröteter Harry Potter kam herein. Ron begrüßte ihn mit einem riesigen grinsen im Gesicht.  
  
"Hallo, Harry. Wie war dein treffen?"fragte Hermine.  
  
"Hallo...das war sehr schön."  
Harry hatte immer noch die stelle, wo Blaise ihn geküsst hatte, mit der Hand bedeckt.  
  
"Wieso hältst du deine Backe bedeckt? Ist irgendwas?"  
  
"Geküsst."Sagte Harry leise in der Hoffnung, dass es keiner hören würde.  
Ron hatte es aber genau verstanden und fing direkt an zu lachen wie die Tage davor auch.  
  
"Wieso lachst du schon wieder? Ich hab kein Wort verstanden, Harry. Könntest du bitte noch einmal wiederholen was du gesagt hast?"  
  
"Geküsst...er hat mich geküsst." Sagte Harry etwas lauter.  
  
Ron hatte sich wieder etwas beruhigt.  
"Und das ist ein Grund sich die Backe zu halten? Du benimmst dich wie ein kleiner, verliebter Junge."Sagte Ron.  
  
"Ich bin aber nicht in ihn verliebt."


	5. Die Wette 5

Die nächsten drei Wochen trafen sich die beiden jeden Tag um Hausaufgaben zu machen. Beide genossen es sehr mit dem anderen zusammen zu sein. Blaise dachte schon nicht mehr an die Wette. Er wollte einfach nur mit Harry zusammen sein. Es war ein ruhiger Sonntagnachmittag. Beide saßen wie sooft in der Bibliothek und waren Hausaufgaben am machen.  
  
"Wie weit bist du mit deinen Hausaufgaben?"fragte Blaise.  
  
"Jeden Moment fertig. Wieso?"  
  
"Wir könnten danach mal raus gehen und uns zusammen an den See setzten. Wenn du willst."  
  
"Ja gerne."  
  
Als Harry fertig war machten sie sich auf den weg nach draußen und setzten sich unter den alten Baum beim See. Harry liebte es mit Blaise zusammen zu sein. Er dachte oft über ihn nach. Harry fragt sich oft, ob Blaise auch manchmal über ihn nachdachte. Aber er traute sich nicht es ihn zu fragen. Und er würde auch niemals jemanden von seinen träumen, die er von ihm hatte, erzählen. Nicht mal Ron oder Hermine. Blaise starrte Harry wie des Öfteren in den letzten Tagen an.  
  
_Er sieht so süß aus...ich würde ihn am liebsten den ganzen Tag in meinen armen halten und nie wieder loslassen...halt Stopp...Blaise das wirst du nicht...du wirst dich nicht in ihn verlieben...oder doch...nein, nein, nein, nein...du hast dich noch nie verliebt...wieso dann auf einmal und wieso ausgerechnet in Potter..._ sagte sich Blaise in Gedanken.  
  
"Ich liebe den See...es ist immer schön hier zu sitzen."Sagte Harry verträumt.  
  
_Und ich liebe es mit dir zusammen zu sein...NEIN...hör endlich auf so was zu denken du Blödmann._ Dachte Zabini.  
  
Harry schaute zu Blaise.  
"Stimmt irgendwas nicht, Blaise?"  
  
"Nein, nein...keine sorge. Alles in Ordnung."  
  
"Okay...aber wenn was ist...du weißt du kannst immer mit mir reden."  
Harry lächelte Blaise an.  
  
_Da ist dieses lächeln wieder...ich werd verrückt...wenn er nicht aufhört schmeiß ich mich auf ihn und lass ihn nie wieder los._ Sagte sich Blaise.  
Beide schauten sich tief in die Augen. Nur der Wind der durch die Bäume rauschte war zu hören.  
  
"Du bist..." Blaise unterbrach sich selber. Er hätte fast gesagt, dass Harry wunderschön ist. Er hatte sich selber geschworen damals, dass er niemals so was zu jemanden sagen würde.  
  
"Was bin ich?"  
  
"Ach nichts. Schon gut."Log Blaise.  
  
Harry schaute ihn skeptisch an, dann rückte er näher zu Blaise und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss auf den Mund. Es war kein langer Kuss, aber es lies Blaise´ Herz höher schlagen.  
  
"Du bist wunderschön."Schoß es aus Blaise heraus.  
Innerlich verfluchte er sich dafür. Harry errötete leicht.  
  
"Oh danke. Du...du auch."  
  
"Ähm...ich glaube wir sollten wieder reingehen. Es wird bald dunkel."  
  
Drinnen im Schloss verabschiedeten sie sich. Blaise starrte noch lange zeit zur Treppe die Harry kurz vorher hoch gegangen war. Er hatte auf einmal das verlangen Harry zu küssen. Seine Lippen wieder und wieder zu spüren. Ohne noch großartig nachzudenken machte er sich auf den weg.  
  
Harry war kurz vor der Treppe die zum Gryffindor Turm führte, wo er aber dann aufgehalten wurde. Jemand hielt seinen linken Arm fest.  
  
"Harry..."flüsterte die stimme ihm ins Ohr.  
Harry drehte sich um und sah das Blaise die Person war die ihn aufgehalten hatte.  
  
"Blaise...ist noch irgendwas?"  
  
Zabini antwortete darauf nicht. Er drückte ohne was zu sagen seine Lippen auf Harrys. Harry küsste nach ein paar Sekunden zurück. Sie küssten sich als ob ihr Leben davon abhängen würde. Zungen kämpften um Dominanz. Sie beendeten nach einigen Minuten den Kuss schwer atmend. Neville Longbottom und Seamus Finnigan von Gryffindor hatten die beiden gesehen und schauten sie schockiert an.  
  
"Noch nie ein Liebespaar gesehen."Fauchte Blaise sie an.  
  
Liebespaar? Habe ich das wirklich laut gesagt gerade? fragte sich Blaise.  
  
Seamus und Neville rannten schnell an den beiden vorbei.  
  
"Liebespaar? Du denkst wir sind ein...Liebespaar?" fragte ihn Harry, als sie wieder alleine waren.  
  
"Also...ja. Schlimm?"  
  
Blaise du bist ein Vollidiot...ja ein Vollidiot. dachte Blaise.  
  
"Nein. Ich finds schön"  
  
"Gut. Ich...ich geh dann mal. Tschau."  
  
"Ja okay. Tschau, Blaise."  
  
Harry gab Blaise noch einen Kuss auf seine Wange und ging hoch zum Gryffindor Turm.  
Als Harry in den Gemeinschaftsraum ging schauten ihn einige seltsam an und andere fingen an miteinander zu flüstern. Er kümmerte sich nicht weiter drum und machte sich nach oben zu den Zimmern. Als er in sein Zimmer, das er mit seinen Freunden teilte, ging wurde er mit den gleichen Blicken wie unten im Gemeinschaftsraum konfrontiert. Dean, Seamus, Ron und Neville saßen zusammen und schauten nun Harry an als ob sie ihn zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben sehen würden. Ron brach dann die Stille als erster.  
  
"Also, Harry...was hab ich gehört. Du hast dich eben mit Blaise rumgeknutscht."  
Harry wurde rot wie eine Tomate im Gesicht und schaute runter zum Boden.  
  
"Du kannst es nicht leugnen. Ich und Neville haben dich gesehen."Sagte Seamus triumphierend.  
  
"Ja es stimmt. Und jetzt?"sagte Harry genervt.  
  
"Hat da nicht einer letztens gesagt das er nicht in Zabini verknallt ist? Frag mich echt war das noch mal war."Sagte Ron mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht.  
  
"Gut. Ich gebe es ja zu. Ich habe Gefühle für Blaise. Schlimm?"  
  
"Na also geht doch. Und nein ich habe nichts dagegen. Hat einer von euch was dagegen?"  
Alle drei schüttelten den Kopf. Mit so einer lockeren Reaktion hätte er nicht gerechnet. Schon gar nicht wenn die Person die er liebte Blaise Zabini, einer der bekanntesten Slytherins noch dazu, war.  
  
-Zur gleichen zeit in einem der Zimmer vom Slytherin Turm-  
Blaise lag auf seinem Bett, vertieft in Gedanken.  
_Diese grünen Augen, die sanften Lippen, das strubbelige schwarze Haar...ich komm von ihm einfach nicht los...es geht nicht...ich nehme es mir vor und dann wenn wir uns küssen oder er mich anlächelt kann ich nicht nein sagen...und dann noch dieses Gefühl im Magen...was ist das...kann es vielleicht doch...  
_Blaise wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen von Draco.  
  
"Na, Amor. Scheinst dich ja ziemlich gut zu verstehen mit Potter...So wie es aussieht gewinnst du die Wette."  
  
"Ja ich versteh mich gut mit ihm...neidisch?"  
  
"Auf dich und Potter? Sei nicht lächerlich. Ihr seid im Moment das Top-Thema der Schule. Alle reden von eurer kleinen Show von eben."  
  
"Show? Wovon redest du?"  
  
"Ich rede von dem Kuss...auf der Treppe."  
  
"Halt die Klappe, Malfoy. Es geht dich überhaupt nichts an was ich und Harry machen...verstanden."Schrie Blaise.  
  
"Du redest von ihm als ob ihr ein Paar wärt...ist ja widerlich."  
  
"Ja und...vielleicht sind wir das auch. Bist doch nur neidisch das ich so einen tollen Freund habe und nicht du."  
Draco gab ihm einen bösen Blick und verschwand aus dem Zimmer.  
  
_Also es ist doch so...ich bin verliebt in Harry...  
_Blaise seufzte laut.  
_Wäre diese Wette nur nicht...Malfoy wird sicher es Rumerzählen und dann hab ich keine Chance mehr..._


	6. Die Wette 6

Die nächsten Tage waren die schönsten aller Zeiten für Blaise. Er war noch nie so glücklich in seinem ganzen Leben. Harry war die erste Person die er wirklich liebte und die ihn auch liebte. Die Wette war nicht mehr wichtig. Irgendwie war er dankbar, dass er diese Wette gemacht hatte. Ohne sie hätte er niemals die Liebe seines Lebens gefunden. Aber andererseits war es der größte Fehler. Wenn Harry es herausfinden würde wäre alles vorbei und er würde denken, dass alles nur gespielt gewesen wäre. Und genau dieser Gedanke brachte ihn auf die Idee es ihm endgültig zu beweisen. Er hatte alles vorbereitet. Heute Abend würde er es ihm sagen. Die drei Worte die sonst keiner jemals von ihm hören würde. Aber erstmal musste er Harry dazu bringen heute Abend zu ihm zukommen. Also traf er sich erstmal mit ihm in der Bibliothek wie jeden Nachmittag.  
  
"Hallo, Harry."Sagte Blaise leise.  
  
"Hallo, Blaise."  
  
"Ich wollte dich was fragen."  
  
"Und was?"  
  
"Würdest du heute Abend um 11 Uhr zum Astronomie Turm kommen?"  
  
"Ja, kann ich machen. Welches Zimmer? Hast du irgendwas Bestimmtes vor?"  
  
"Zimmer 2. Ich habe zwar was vor aber das sage ich dir noch nicht. Ist eine Überraschung für dich."  
  
"Okay. Ich werde dort sein. Freu mich schon auf deine Überraschung. Hoffe doch das es was schönes ist."  
  
"Ich bin mir sicher das es dir gefallen wird."  
  
-Abends im Astronomie Turm, Zimmer 2-  
Als Harry herein kam traute er seinen Augen nicht. Der Raum war voller Kerzen, die den Raum hell auf erleuchten ließen, am ende des Raumes war ein großes bett. Er schaute sich etwas um. Nirgendwo war Blaise. Auf einmal ging die Tür auf.  
  
"Oh...hallo. Du bist schon da. Ich hatte noch was vergessen. Hoffe du hast nicht lange gewartet."Begrüßte ihn Blaise fröhlich. In der Hand hielt er einen kleinen Korb.  
  
"Hallo. Nein habe nicht lange gewartet...das ist echt...wow...das ist wunderschön, Blaise. So was hat noch keiner für mich gemacht."  
Harrys Begeisterung war ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
  
"Noch nie? Das kann ich nicht glauben. Deine ehemaligen Freunde müssen doch andauernd so was gemacht haben oder dir haufenweise Geschenke gekauft haben."  
  
"Mich interessieren aber keine Geschenke. Wenn jemand so was Romantisches für mich macht...das ist was Besonderes. Da kann kein Geschenk der Welt mithalten."  
  
"Echt? Ich dachte schon es würde dir nicht gefallen. Ich wusste nicht was ich dir kaufen soll. Ich würde wirklich alles für dich tun."  
  
"Blaise...du musst mir nichts kaufen. Wirklich...das ist nicht nötig."  
  
"Hm...ja okay. Weißt du...du bist der erste für den ich diese Gefühle habe."  
  
"Was für Gefühle sind das?"  
  
"Li...Liebe..."  
  
"Ich habe die gleichen Gefühle."  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Ja, habe ich."  
  
Blaise nahm Harry in seine Arme und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Harry lächelte ihn verliebt an.  
  
"Wie wäre es wenn wir uns aufs Bett setzten und etwas essen?"  
  
"Gute Idee."Stimmte ihm Harry zu.  
  
Sie aßen gemütlich zusammen und tauschten liebevolle blicke untereinander.  
  
"Hast du Lust auf einen kleinen Dessert?"fragte Blaise.  
  
"Klar. Nur her damit."Sagte Harry und zwinkerte Blaise zu.  
Blaise errötete leicht und gab Harry einen Löffel.  
  
"Wir müssen uns den teilen. Habe nur ein kleines Schälchen bekommen von den Hauselfen."  
  
"Kein Problem."  
  
Stille kehrte ein. Keiner von beiden sagte was. Harry war der erste der wieder sprach.  
"Du hast da was."  
  
Blaise schaute ihn verdutzt an und fragte, "Wo?"  
  
"Na da."  
  
Harry lehnte sich zu Blaise und nippte an seiner Unterlippe, wo etwas von dem Pudding hing. Blaise steckte darauf einen Finger in die Schale und schmierte den Pudding an Harrys Hals.  
  
"Du hast da auch was."Sagte Blaise mit einem lächeln.  
  
Harry lächelte auch und sagte darauf, "Würdest du es wegmachen für mich?"  
  
"Liebend gern."  
  
Blaise lehnte sich zu Harry und machte das gleiche was Harry zuvor mit seiner Lippe gemacht hatte. Harry nahm darauf seinen Finger in den Mund und saugte daran. Blaise schaute ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Allein der Anblick wie Harry an seinem Finger saugte, lies seinen kleinen Freund in der Hose hart wie Stein werden. Harry lies den Finger wieder los und begann langsam Blaise Nacken und Schulter zu küssen und an der sanften Haut zu nippen. Blaise konnte sich nicht mehr zurück halten und stöhnte leise.  
  
"Dir gefällt das?" flüsterte Harry ihm ins Ohr.  
  
"Oh und wie..."sagte Blaise in einer etwas hohen, Lustgefüllten Stimme.  
  
"Dann wird dir das sicher auch gefallen."  
  
Harry streifte mit seiner Hand sanft über seine Brust, runter zum Bauch, weiter zu der Beule in seiner Hose und streichelte darüber. Blaise schrie auf. Er war so hart wie noch nie in seinem Leben. So hart das es schon schmerzte.  
  
"H-Harry...Bitte..."stöhnte Blaise.  
  
Harry musste gar nicht nachfragen was Blaise wollte. Er konnte an seinem Blick sehen was Blaise jetzt genau brauchte, wollte, verlangte. Harry öffnete seine Hose und holte sein erigiertes Glied heraus. Harry kniete vor Blaise und spreizte seine Beine auseinander, so dass er einen guten Zugang zu seinem Glied hatte.  
  
"Du musst das nicht machen."Sagte Blaise, außer Atem.  
  
"Ich möchte aber."  
  
Blaise schaute Harry verliebt an.  
"Oh Harry...hab dich lieb."  
  
"Hab dich auch lieb."  
  
Harry nahm darauf soviel wie er konnte von Blaise Glied in seinem Mund. Sein Kopf ging nach einer Minute rhythmisch auf und ab, immer schneller, bis Blaise seinen Namen schrie und tief in Harrys Mund kam.  
  
"WOW..."  
Das war das alles was Blaise im Moment sagen konnte.  
  
"Freut mich das es dir gefallen hat."  
  
Stille kehrte ein. Nur Blaise schweres Atmen war zu hören. Nach einer weile hatte sich Blaise wieder beruhigt und sprach, "Sag mal...ist nicht bald der Frühlings Ball?"  
  
"Ja, warum?"  
  
"Würdest du mit mir dahin gehen?"  
  
"Sehr gerne."  
  
Sie redeten noch eine ganze weile bis sie fest umschlungen auf dem Bett einschliefen.  
  
Als Blaise den nächsten Morgen in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, wurde er von dem fiesen Grinsen von Draco Malfoy begrüßt.  
  
"Wo warst du letzte Nacht?"fragte Malfoy.  
  
"Ich wünsche dir auch einen schönen guten Morgen, Draco. Und ich glaube es geht dich nichts an wo ich war letzte Nacht."Sagte Blaise in einem harschen ton.  
  
"Warst du wieder mit Potter zusammen und hast ihm sein Händchen gehalten? Wie sieht's eigentlich aus...unsere Wette...hast du ihn ins Bett bekommen oder nicht? Nächste Woche, genau beim Frühlings Ball, ist die Zeit abgelaufen."  
  
"Wenn du es genau wissen willst. Er hat mir einen Geblasen gestern Abend. Und was die Wette betrifft...scheiß drauf...mir ist sie schon lange egal. Du kannst deinen Ring behalten. Ich habe was viel besseres gefunden. Damit kann dein dummer Ring niemals mitkommen."  
  
"Nein...was süß...hat sich der große Blaise Zabini verliebt? Wette dein Schatz würde sich schwer für die Wette interessieren...oder was meinst du?"  
  
In Blaise stieg von Sekunde zu Sekunde immer mehr die Wut. Draco merkte das und grinste ihn fies an. Blaise, blind vor Wut, packte Draco am Kragen und schrie, "Wenn du irgendwas Harry sagst über die Wette wird dir es leid tun...ich mach dich fertig, Malfoy."  
  
"Ja...okay...ich werde ihm nichts sagen...würdest du nun so freundlich sein und mich wieder loslassen?"Sagte Draco.  
  
"Gut."  
  
Blaise drückte Draco von sich weg und ging hoch zu seinem Zimmer.


	7. Die Wette 7

Der Frühlings Ball war schneller gekommen als erwartet. Harry versuchte seit Stunden zu versuchen seine Harre unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, was nicht so einfach geling.  
  
"Harry gib endlich auf. Du bekommst die nicht unter Kontrolle."Sagte Seamus mit einem Augenrollen.  
  
"Es muss aber alles perfekt sein."Sagte Harry genervt.  
  
"Ich glaube das es Blaise egal ist wie deine Harre liegen."  
  
"hm...ja aber..."  
  
Ron unterbrach ihn.  
"Nichts aber. Blaise wartet schon. Geh endlich zu ihm."  
  
"Ja, ja...ich geh ja schon."  
  
Harry ging die Treppen runter, zum Gemeinschaftsraum, wo Blaise schon auf ihn wartete.  
  
"Hallo, Schatz."Begrüßte ihn Blaise, fröhlich wie immer.  
  
"Hallo...Entschuldigung das es so lange gedauert hat."  
  
"Ach...nicht schlimm. Das ist egal wie lange es dauert...ich würde trotzdem warten. Bevor noch jemand anders meinen geliebten Harry sich schnappt."  
Harry errötete leicht.  
  
"Okay. Wollen wir gehen?"  
  
"Liebend gern, Harry."  
  
Hand in Hand gingen sie runter zur Großen Halle. Vor dem Eingang stand Draco und Pansy Parkinson. Draco´s grinsen verriet Blaise das jeden Moment irgendeine fiese Bemerkung kommen würde.  
  
"Hallo, Zabini. Herzlichen Glückwunsch zur gewonnenen Wette."Sagte Draco.  
  
"Halt die Klappe, Malfoy."Zischte Blaise.  
  
Harry schaute Blaise fragend an, aber sagte nichts.  
  
"Ja, Potter. Willst du wissen worum wir gewettet haben? Dein kleiner Freund hier wollte beweisen, dass er in zwei Monaten dich ins Bett bekommen kann. Und da du ihm einen Geblasen hast, hat er die Wette somit gewonnen."  
  
"Das stimmt nicht."Sagte Harry zornig.  
  
"Und ob das stimmt. Glaub es mir. Kannst ja deinen tollen Freund selber fragen."  
  
"Blaise...stimmt das?"  
  
Blaise sagte nicht.  
  
"Alles war alles nur eine verdammte lüge. Jedes „ich liebe dich"war nur vorgespielt. Du bist doch das letzte." Schrie Harry mit tränen in den Augen.  
  
"Nein, Harry. Es war nichts belogen. Ich habe mich wirklich in dich verliebt. Als ich dich..."  
  
"Halt deine Klappe, Zabini. Ich will nichts mehr von dir hören nie wieder. Verschwinde aus meinen Leben."  
  
"Bitte, Harry. Warte..."  
  
Harry hörte nicht auf ihn. Er rannte so schnell wie er konnte die Treppen hoch, durch den Gemeinschaftsraum, in sein Zimmer und lies sich auf sein Bett fallen. Ron, Seamus und Neville schauten ihn verdutzt an. Sie hatten von all dem was eben unten vor der Großen Halle passiert war nichts mitbekommen. Harrys schluchzte immer lauter. Sein Herz war endgültig gebrochen.  
  
"Harry, was ist los?"sagte Ron besorgt.  
  
"B-blaise...alles...lüge."  
  
Nur einzelne Wörter kamen aus ihm heraus. Die Tränen liefen in strömen seine Wange hinunter.  
  
"Was ist eine lüge?"  
  
Ron setzte sich neben Harry aufs Bett und legte einen Arm um seine Schulter.  
  
"Blaise...er hat...er hat gewettet das er...mich in einen Monat ins Bett bekommt mit Malfoy. Alles war eine lüge."  
  
"Was? Die beiden sind tot. Ich mach sie fertig. Keiner hat das recht dir so wehzutun."Sagte Seamus wutentbrannt.  
  
"Das stimmt. Kommt wir gehen runter und stellen die zwei zur rede. Harry, du bleibst hier. Leg dich etwas hin. Ich komme gleich noch mal zu dir."Sagte Ron.  
  
Ron, Seamus und Neville machten sich auf den weg nach unten. Vor der Großen Halle war eine große Menschenmenge und Geschrei. Als sie näher kamen sahen sie das Blaise und Malfoy am kämpfen waren. Blaise war genau wie Harry am weinen und Malfoy hämisch am lachen.  
  
"Du bist das letzte Malfoy. Dafür wirst du büßen."Schrie Blaise.  
  
"Ach komm, Zabini. Du hast ihn doch nicht wirklich geliebt. Bleib locker...so was wie Potter findest du überall."  
  
"Und ob ich ihn liebe..."  
  
Blaise packte Draco am Kragen und schlug ihn mit der Faust aufs Auge und schmiss ihn auf den Boden.  
  
"Sag noch einmal was gegen Harry...nur einmal...ich schlag dich kaputt, Malfoy."  
  
Blaise rannte durch die Menschenmenge hoch zur Treppe. Dort wurde er aber von Ron und Seamus gestoppt.  
  
"Stimmt das mit der Wette?"fragte Ron.  
  
"Kann ich mit euch bitte irgendwo reden wo es ruhiger ist?"  
  
"Ja okay. Komm mit."  
  
Sie gingen nach draußen, runter zum See und setzten sich unter den alten Baum. Blaise dachte direkt wieder an Harry als er sich unter den Baum setzte.  
  
"Also...stimmt das mit der Wette?"fragte Ron noch mal.  
  
"Ja. Ich hatte gewettet mit Malfoy...aber dann als ich Harry kennen gelernt habe war alles anders. Ich hatte Malfoy gesagt das ich die Wette abbreche. Das ich mit Harry zusammen sein will weil ich ihn liebe. Aber das war klar, dass diese miese Schlange wieder nicht ihren Mund halten konnte. Er hat alles versaut. Harry war der erste den ich wirklich geliebt habe. Ihr müsst mir das glauben."Schluchzte Blaise.  
  
Ron und Seamus schauten sich an.  
"Ich glaube dir, Blaise. Würdest du lügen wärst du jetzt nicht so fertig."Sagte Ron.  
  
"Nur was soll ich jetzt tun? Harry hasst mich."  
  
"Ich werde nach dem Ball mit ihm reden."  
  
-Nach dem Ball im Gryffindor Turm-  
Ron und Seamus waren öfters des Abends zu Harry gegangen. Sie hatten es aber noch nicht geschafft mit ihm zu reden. Als sie nach dem Ball ins Zimmer gingen saß Harry auf seinem Bett und war aus dem Fenster am schauen.  
  
"Hallo, Harry."Sagten Ron und Seamus.  
  
"Hallo..."antwortete Harry trostlos.  
  
"Ich habe mit Blaise geredet eben...er liebt dich wirklich. Er hat auch wie du geweint und vor der Großen Halle Malfoy geschlagen."  
  
"Ach jetzt glaubst du ihm auch noch." Schrie Harry.  
  
"Harry...beruhig dich. Es stimmt was Ron sagt."Sagte Seamus.  
  
"Ich will davon nichts hören. Gute Nacht."


	8. Die Wette 8

Tage und Wochen vergingen. Blaise hatte seit dem Vorfall mit Malfoy jeden Tag Harry einen Brief geschrieben, versucht ihn anzusprechen und ihm Rosen geschenkt. Alles hatte nichts gebracht. Harry beachtete ihn einfach nicht. Es schmerzte Harry jeden Tag zu sehen. Ron hatte öfters versucht, für ihn mit Harry zu reden. Blaise lag oft nachts wach und dachte an die Zeit wo sie jeden Tag zusammen waren und spaß hatten. Er überlegte wie er ihm endlich beweisen könnte das es keine lüge war. Ihm kam eine Idee. Es würde ihm etwas Überwindung kosten, aber für Harry würde er alles machen.  
  
Den nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück. Blaise beobachtete Harry wie sooft. Jetzt gleich würde er es ihm beweisen, dass er alles ernst gemeint hatte. Blaise nahm sich allen Mut zusammen, stand auf, ging rüber zum Lehrer Tisch um mit Dumbledor zu reden. Harry sah wie Blaise mit ihm redete und zum Schluss Dumbledor nickte.  
  
Blaise stellte sich vor den Lehrertisch und sagte, "Also...ich würde gerne etwas singen...für eine Person die ich sehr liebe. Nur die Person glaubt mir nicht weil ich damals einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Mit dem Lied möchte ich nun beweisen das ich es ernst meine mit ihm."  
  
Alle Augen waren auf ihn gerichtet, Harry schaute ihn mit offenem Mund an, einige Mädchen kicherten. Er atmete noch einmal tief ein und begann zu singen.  
  
_--Come, take a breath  
Make this moment last  
Be here right now  
This is the place and time  
Forget the world  
And leave it all behind  
It doesn´t take a word  
And all i need to know is here  
There´s comfort in the silence  
When you´re near  
Give me shelter  
When the day comes  
Crashing down on me  
I´ll tide you over  
I will give you  
Everything (you need)  
Let´s take a breath  
It might be our last one  
Make this moment last  
Make it the best one--_  
  
Harry schaute ihm in die Augen.  
  
"Harry Potter ich liebe dich. Es war keine lüge. Ich habe nun alles versucht es dir zu beweisen. Mehr kann ich leider auch nicht machen."Sagte Blaise mit tränen in den Augen.  
  
Harry zeigte keine Reaktion. Er wartete eine ganze weile das er vielleicht was sagen würde. Einige Slytherins zeigten mit dem Finger auf ihn und lachten.  
  
"Wir wussten schon immer das du ein Versager bist, Zabini."Grölte Malfoy.  
  
Das lachen wurde lauter und hysterischer. Blaise rannte so schnell wie es nur ging aus der Halle raus. Er rannte immer weiter. Beim See blieb er dann stehen und setzte sich hin. Tränen liefen langsam seine Wangen hinunter.  
  
Eine Hand berührte sachte seine Schulter. Blaise drehte sich um und sah das es Harry war. Sein Herz fing an schnell zu schlagen. Was würde Harry jetzt sagen.  
_Gewiss denkt er jetzt das ich der größte Versager bin._ Dachte er.  
  
"Das war wunderschön. Also ich meine das Lied."Sagte Harry.  
  
"Ja, ja...danke."  
  
"Ich meine das ernst. Schau mich an, Blaise."  
  
Blaise drehte langsam den Kopf rüber und sah Harry direkt in die Augen. Harry lehnte sich vor und küsste Blaise zärtlich auf den Mund.  
  
"Ich liebe dich."Flüsterte Harry.  
  
"Ich liebe dich auch."  
  
"Komm...wir gehen rauf in mein Zimmer."  
  
"Harry."  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Es tut mir alles so leid. Aber ich meine es wirklich ernst mit dir. Wirklich."  
  
"Ja ich weiß. Ich glaube dir doch. Jetzt komm schon...oder möchtest du noch hier etwas sitzen bleiben?"  
  
"Nein. Ich komme ja schon."  
  
Harry half ihm hoch, nahm ihn an die Hand und machte sich auf den weg. Drinnen schauten einige Schüler die beiden von der Seite an, andere grinsten sie einfach nur an. Sie gingen die Treppen hoch zum Gryffindor Turm und gingen in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo Ron, Seamus und Hermine am Kamin saßen.  
  
"Hallo ihr zwei." Begrüßte sie Hermine.  
  
"Hi."Sagten Blaise und Harry.  
  
"Wollt ihr euch zu uns setzen?"  
  
Blaise versuchte einen schritt vorzugehen aber wurde von Harry festgehalten.  
  
"Nein, nein. Wir wollten ein bisschen allein sein."  
  
Harry und Blaise waren kurz vor der Tür als Seamus sprach, "Seit aber nicht so laut."  
Harry errötete, öffnete die Tür und zog schnell Blaise mit sich rein ins Zimmer.  
  
"Hattest du..."  
Kurz bevor Blaise den Satz beenden konnte küsste ihn Harry. Er zog ihn näher zu sich ran um den Kuss zu vertiefen. Harry öffnete den Mund etwas und strich mit seiner Zungenspitze über Blaise´ Unterlippe. Dieser öffnete mit einem leisen stöhnen den Mund und gewehrte Harry einlass. Ihre Zungen berührten sich zärtlich. So hatten sie sich noch nie geküsst. Blaise steckte all seine Liebe die er für Harry verspürte in den Kuss. Nach ein paar Minuten lagen beide nackt und schwer atmend auf dem Bett. Blaise wunderte sich wie sie es geschafft hatten sich so schnell von ihrer Kleidung zu befreien. Harry nippte sanft an seiner Schulter und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr.  
  
"Ich möchte mit dir Liebe machen, Blaise."  
  
Blaise merkte wie sein Glied anschwoll und deute ihn runter in die Matratze. Harry spürte Blaise harte Erektion und drückte seinen Unterleib feste gegen Blaise um auf sein hartes Glied aufmerksam zu machen. Beide küssten sich hungrig, erforschten den Körper des anderen mit ihrer Zunge und ihren Händen. Nachdem Blaise mit seinen Fingern Harry vorbereitet hatte positionierte er sich sachte und schob langsam stück für stück sein Glied herein. Als er komplett in ihm drinnen war wartete er erst einmal, dass Harry sich entspannte.  
  
"Oh mein Gott, Harry...du bist so warm und eng." Stöhnte Blaise.  
  
"Blaise...bitte...bitte..."sagte Harry heiser.  
  
Blaise wusste genau was Harry wollte und fing an langsame Bewegungen zu machen. Beide stöhnten und atmeten tief. Harrys stöhnen wurde immer lauter. Blaise machte, dass so an das er sich nicht mehr zurück halten konnte und anfing schnelle und unkontrollierte Bewegungen zu machen. Harrys hand glitt langsam nach unten zu seinem Glied. Blaise sah das und stoppte ihn.  
  
"Lass...mich...das machen."Flüsterte er.  
  
So schnell wie er in Harry rein stieß so schnell rieb er auch sein Glied. Harry brauchte nicht lange bis er endlich kam. Mit einem lauten schrei spritzte er seinen Samen über Blaise Hand und seinen Bauch. Blaise packte Harry an die Hüfte und stieß noch dreimal feste und kam mit einem lauten schrei, tief in ihm. Beide lagen eine ganze weile schwer atmend, arm in arm auf den Bett. Harry war der erste der wieder sprach.  
  
"Ich liebe dich."  
  
"Ich liebe dich auch."Sagte Blaise glücklich.  
  
"Schläfst du heut hier bei mir?"  
  
"Wenn du das möchtest, Schatz."  
  
Harry lächelte ihn an und nickte. Sie kuschelten sich aneinander und schliefen kurze zeit später, mit einem grinsen im Gesicht, ein.  
  
--ENDE--

* * *

Das Lied was Blaise für Harry singt heißt _Room with a View_ von der Band _Donots_. 

Soa...und ich möchte mich noch bei meiner lieben Freundin Puschel bedanken die immer fein meine Fics gelesen hat und an alle die bis jetzt ein Kommentar geschrieben haben zu diesem Fic.

Bin schon fleissig weitere am schreiben. Das nächste wird ein Harry/Snape sein und ein TyKa (Beyblade). Kann aber noch dauern bis sie fertig sind. Bin letzte Zeit etwas langsam gewordeng


End file.
